Drool Stains and Thunderstorms
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Yeah, Goto's probably not going to get home tonight. [masayoshi/goto] [oneshot] [rated t for language]


Hidenori Goto shifted, wondering how long he'd have to sit there before Masayoshi woke up. They'd been watching superhero shows, as usual, both on the couch, but Masayoshi must have seen this one quite a few times or something, because he'd fallen asleep. He had been working harder than usual lately; Goto had seen him on a lot more talk shows and things like that.

He absentmindedly stroked Masayoshi's hair, then froze. He was acting like this kid was his girlfriend or something. There might have been some sort of feelings in Goto to warrant feeling a little flustered about the current situation, but not enough to _feel his hair._ That was just… well, bordering on creepy, really.

Masayoshi woke up then, yawning and shifting. He'd drooled a little on Goto's shirt, Goto noticed as the model's face moved from his chest. "Goto-san," Masayoshi murmured, rubbing at his eyes. "I fell asleep."

"On me," Goto pointed out, and Masayoshi blinked, moving away. Goto sighed. "It's fine. You weren't that heavy. Though you did drool."

"O-oh," Masayoshi said. "Sorry. Do you want to borrow a shirt?"

Goto sighed again. "It's fine," he repeated. "Though I wouldn't say no to some curry or something right now."

Masayoshi smiled and jumped up, a little unsteady on his feet. "I'll be back in two seconds," he promised.

"You can't make good curry in two seconds!" Goto called after him, then leaned back against the couch, arm thrown over the back. He was pretty tired, too; it was late, and he'd just been sitting there… after he ate he'd go home so that he could get some rest. Maybe he could stay over at Masayoshi's, but… now that he'd realized these newfound feelings, maybe he shouldn't.

Ah, what the hell.

Masayoshi was back in five minutes. "I had some leftovers," he said, handing Goto a dish and sitting down beside him. Goto ate quickly, partly because it was really hot, partly because he wanted to figure out where he was staying the night.

"You can stay here tonight," Masayoshi offered, and Goto thought about it for a few seconds.

"Sure," he said, setting his dish on the end table. "I'll sleep on the couch…?"

"I can bring you a blanket," Masayoshi said, jumping up. "I have a lot of extra ones-"

Thunder boomed outside and both of them flinched. "Is it storming?" Goto wondered, heading over to the window and peeking out. Yep. Rain was falling hard. He definitely wasn't going home tonight. "Well, shit."

Masayoshi shivered. "We should watch more superhero shows," he said. "In my room. In the dark. I can make popcorn."

Goto shrugged. "Sure," he said. He was sort of exhausted, but, hey. Popcorn didn't sound too bad. "I'll be in your room. First door on the right, right?"

"Right," Masayoshi said, nodding and heading back to the kitchen. Goto headed to Masayoshi's bedroom, pausing in the doorway to marvel at just how _Masayoshi_ it was. He glanced at the TV – it wasn't as big as the one in the living room, but Goto could just imagine Masayoshi curled up before going to sleep, watching hero after hero pummel their villain.

Masayoshi was back in a flash, popcorn in one hand, a DVD in the other. "Ready?" he asked. Goto nodded, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Masayoshi grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up to the head of the bed. Goto went willingly enough, sighing a little, and sat crosslegged on a pillow. The popcorn was sandwiched between them, Masayoshi's legs thrown out in front of him, a blanket covering them.

It was about twenty minutes before Goto fell asleep, slipping onto Masayoshi's shoulder and the popcorn bowl. He woke himself up a few times, but each time he was just leaning more on Masayoshi and caring less.

He woke up in the morning with his head on Masayoshi's chest, arm flung over his waist, legs tangled in the model's. Goto marveled at the fact that he was managing to stay here and not blush a little. Even though it was stupid, he couldn't stop that schoolgirl blush whenever Masayoshi and 'you like him, don't you Goto-san?' were associated with each other.

Sighing for probably the eighth time that night, he dropped his head back to Masayoshi's chest and went back to sleep.

* * *

**This was written for queeryuki on Tumblr, who wanted a Goto/Masayoshi! This is the first time I've written for this fandom, but I don't think it turned out too bad.**


End file.
